blanding_cassattfandomcom-20200216-history
Sintopia
Sintopia is a US state located on the Atlantic Ocean near the New England region of the United States. Sintopia is one of the New England states along with Connecticut, Rhode Island, Massachusetts, Vermont, New Hampshire, and Maine. Sintopia is also called "America's Newest State" because it was created by Queen 2266 in the year 2841, and is also called "The Friendly State" because nicest, politest, friendliest, kindest, and unooaxicated people are only allowed to live or visit Sintopia, according to Queen 2266's rules and laws, which makes the state the "Safest State in the USA". Sintopia is the easiest place to make new friends and make life easier. Sintopia is located on the Atlantic Ocean high up in the United States, northeast near the New England region. Unlike Hawaii, which is surrounded by the Pacific Ocean far away from the West Coast and has separated islands, Sintopia is a big island than Hawaii, with no separated islands, Sintopia is made up entirely out of land. Sintopia has no volcanoes and mountains. But it does have some hills. Cities and towns Sintopia has lots of popular cities and towns for people to enjoy, like Los Angeles and New York City. Sintopia has 9 most populous cities than any other Sintopian cities and towns. Castineland is the biggest, largest and most populous city in Sintopia. Oostlalington City is the state capital of Sintopia. There are 6 Sintopian cities with higher populations: Castineland, Sintopia City, Cornelius City, Rotando, Oostlalington City, and Merrimack. There are 3 Sintopian cities with lower populations: Norrisville, Whatchington, and Binary City. The towns, Night Park and Rieckeville, are sometimes considered to many Sintopians one of the popular cities. But according to Queen 2266 and governor of Sintopia, Oostonyo Glance, Night Park should not be considered because it is located north of and really close to Castineland, and Rieckeville should definitely not be considered because it is just a small town about 8 miles southwest of Castineland and it only has one Sintopian Interstate Highway. But it does have two Sintopian U.S. Highways and many surface roads. Fame Sintopia is extremely famous for having many attractions and fashionable places for people to enjoy. National parks Sintopia has only two national parks: Sintopia National Park is located in North Sintopia. Oostlalington National Park is located in South Sintopia. Industries and theme parks Sintopia is also a place for Sintopia-style entertainment and arts, such as acting, performance, music, sports, dancing, television shows, movies, and possibly many more. Like Los Angeles and New York, Castineland is the place. Sintopia has many theme parks near many populated cities. Disneytown is located in the northwest coast region of Sintopia. It is about less than 10 miles west of the city of Rotando. Disneytown in Sintopia is like a franchise of or a sequence of Disney World in Florida and Disneyland in California. Sintopia has at least 5 more theme parks. That includes MillenniumWorld Studios & Resort, Nickelodeontown (Nicktown), Sintopia Hollywood Studios, Oostlalington Studios, and Interstate World (World of Highways). Category:Sintopia Category:Sintopia Ears Category:New England Category:United States Category:Establishments in 2841 Category:States of the United States Category:States of the East Coast of the United States Category:2841 establishments in the United States Category:Establishments from Queen 2266 Category:Kings and Queens of Sintopia